1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sailing boat model having auxiliary members which are detachably connected on the model, and more specifically to a sailing boat model which can be sailed on the water by mounting auxiliary members on the hull body of the model adapted for exhibition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sailing boat model, for example a yacht model, adapted for exhibition, which has a configuration similar to an actual sailing boat that is pars of the model such as a hull, a mast, a rudder, etc. have relative dimensions which simulate an actual sailing boat, is apt to turn over on its side as the weight of its sail is large compared with the size of the hull of the model. Moreover, the rudder area of the model is small compared with the weight of the model so that sufficient maneuverability can not be obtained.
A sailing boat model adapted for exhibition must have a configuration similar to an actual sailing boat. But the sail area of the model is small compared with the weight of the model so that, when the wind is gentle, the model can not sail unless the weight of the model is reduced. On the contrary, if the weight of the model is reduced, the model is apt to sway under a strong wind and to turn over on its side.
As described above, the sailing boat model adapted for exhibition is not suitable for actual sailing on the water. As a result, a sailing boat model adapted for actual sailing must have a configuration remarkably different from that of a model adapted for exhibition.